Mon nom est Zero
by kazuza
Summary: Les G-boys participent à une mission qui tourne mal. Il sont secouru par un mystérieux gundam dont le pilote se trouve être une très vieille conaissance d'Heero.couple:2;1, 4;1, 3;4, 5;13;5, 1;?
1. Default Chapter

****

Mon nom est Zero

Auteur :Kazuza

E-mail : 

Origine : Gundam wing

Couples : Alors, on a du 21, du 41, du 34, 13513 et du 1 ? ? ? ?

Genre : Yaoi, OOC, romance, torturage et bordel amoureux à la sunset beach en moin gnangnan ( j'éspère). Lemon mais pas avant quelques chapitres. Du triste mais vous sauvez pas, c'est ma 1ère fic donc tous les G-boys s'en sortiront vivant.

Disclaimer : Ils n'ont, ne sont et ne seront jamais à moua, mais j'les utilise quand même, niark niark…. Zee est à moi, mais hélas se n'est pas un beau ptit bishonen, dommage.

Remarque : C'est ma toute première fic, soyez indulgent ! ! Please ! !

Réléna est mentionné dans cette fic mais elle n'y apparait pas. Le zero dans le titre se prononce à l'anglaise, c'est important pour comprendre la suite.

****

Chapitre 1 :Une journée ordinaire pour les G-boys.

Trowa, heero wufei Duo et quatre étaient réuni dans le salon d'une des nombreuses villas de ce dernier. Installés autour d'une table ils discutaient des détails de leurs prochaine mission. Comme ils avaient bien avancés, le soldat parfait avait autorisé Duo à aller faire un tour. Celui ci ne tenant plus en place devenait plus une gène qu'autre chose.

Ils allaient reprendre quand une énorme explosion secoua la maison. Aussitôt debout, arme en main, les 4 g-boys se dirigèrent vers l'origine de la détonation, qui ce trouvait être la cuisine.

Heero passa devant, défonça la porte et braqua immédiatement tout objet suspect, Wufei à sa suite.

- MAXWELL, MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FAIT ! ! ! 

Le soldat parfait, bien que suprêment calme, n'en pensant pas moins, se contenta de gratifier le pauvre Américain d'un regard de la mort made in lui.

Quatre entra à son tour et s'arrêta, horrifié, en voyant l'état de sa cuisine. Mais sa colère retomba bien vite quand il vit Duo, les vêtement à moitier brûlés, la peau noirci, des cheveux s'échappant de sa tresse pour retomber sur son visage térrifié. Le mode mère poule enclanché, il se jetta sur lui.

- Tu t'es blessé, ou as-tu mal Duo ? ?

- On s'en fiche ! ! hurla Wufei hors de lui.

- Duo, déclara Trowa, qui entrait à son tour, que c'est t'il passé ?

- Ben, je voulais juste faire exploser un pétard, mais comme il était mouillé, je l'ai mis au micro-onde et je sais pas pourquoi mais ça a explosé ! !

Heero s'approcha des débris encore fumant du micro-onde et ramassa quelques déchets calcinés. Après un examen minutieux, il déclara :

- Ce n'était pas un pétard mais une fusée de détresse. MAXELL ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Mais Wuffy j'pouvais pô savoir que c'était une fusée mouah,miaula Duo désespéré. ****

POV de Duo

Shit ! Là, je suis vraiment dans la merde ! ! Même Quatre est en colère ! ! !Vite, faut que j'humidifie mes yeux au maximum et que j'prenne mon air le plus kawai ! Question de survie ! ! ! ! ! Dire que j'ai fait explosé ce micro onde seulement pour les détendres un peu. Comme si je savais pas faire la différence entre un fusée et un pétard. Je suis quand même un expert en explosif….. Heureusement qu'ils ont oubliés ce petit détail. J'aimerai pas voir leurs têtes si ils savaient, déjà que là c'est pas glorieux…..

Je regarde d'abord Fei Fei. Ses sourcils se froncent, il sert les poings. Me tuera, me tuera pas ? Finalement, il choisit un air de suprême mépris et sort dignement de la cuisine. Sauvé ! !

Pour l'instant du moins.

Je passe à Trowa, lui, il s'en fiche, et sort à la suite de Fei. J'me demande se qu'il faudrait que j'fasse exploser pour qu'il réagisse.

Quatre, m'aurait sûrement déjà étrippé si je n'avait pas l'air aussi mal en point. Heureusement son inquiétude prime sur tout, une vrai mère poule !

C'est pour ça que j'l'adore.

Enfin, tous dangé n'est pas écarté, car il reste une personne qui va certainement me flinguer pour avoir interrompu sa réunion. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

GOD ! ! ! Je rêve ou il a sourit ! ? J'ai du me cogné la tête, c'est pas possible !Ca y est j'ai compris ! ! Cest l'explosion qui m'a asssomé et je suis en train de rêvé ! Heero Yui, le soldat et glaçon parfait a sourit ! ! Un micro sourire, certes, mais un sourire quand même ! Qu'il est beau ! ! Si c'est un rêve, faite que je ne me réveille pas ! ! ! ! ! !

A moins qu'il est comprit…. Pour le micro onde……..

Ok, j'arrête mon délire. Il sort finalement sans m'adresser une seule parole. J'ai peut être réellement rêvé après tout. La voix inquiète de Quatre me ramène à la réalité.

- Duo , tu es sûr que ça va ? Yes, I'm so sorry, my kitty quat, je l'ai pas fait exprès je te jure ! ! Ca va, à part le micro onde, rien n'a l'air cassé, mais tu devras m'aider à tous nettoyer ! ! 

Je me jette dans ces bras.

- Merchi Quat chou ! ! ! ! Aller, va te changer qu'on puisse terminer la réunion. 

Je le serre une dernière fois et me précipite dans ma chambre. A peine 5 minutes plus tard, je suis lavé et changé. C'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais mieux vaut pas énervé d'avantage l'autre iceberg. Si seulement il pouvait me regarder ( gentiment) et me parler ( pour me dire autre chose que « baka » ou « omae o korosu ») je serais l'homme le plus heureux de la terre et des colonies ! Mais je rêve pas trop, je sais qu'il aime Réléna.

****

POV d'Heero

Ce baka est enfin redessendu. On va pouvoir reprendre. Quand même, ce qu'il n'inventerait pas pour nous distraire ! Son comportement me la rappelle tellement, j'ai même sourit. Ca fait si longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé…. Non ! ! Il faut que j'oublie. Que je l'oublie, elle. La mission, je dois me concentrer sur la mission.

- Finalement, on attaque le batiment avec les cinq Gundams ?

- Oui, c'est une réunion secrète, mais ils ne seront certainement pas sans protection. Si nous réussissons à éliminer la cible, on pourra mettre fin à cette guerre. Cette mission ne doit surtout pas échouer ! !

- Ouai mais…..

- Les shazi ne sont pas autorisés à parler ! !

- Mais Wuffy, pour une fois que j'ai une question !

- Mon nom c'est Wufei, Maxwell, WUFEI ! ! ! !

J'interviens avant que ça ne dégénère (encore), en dispute.

- Parle Duo ! ( je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour ! !)

- Viiiii ! Bon, bah, ça vous semble pas louche que tout les membres importants de Oz et Romeffeler se réunissent au même endroit ?

Alors ça lui arrive aussi de réfléchir……

- Si on prend en compte la difficulté que les mads on euent pour avoir ces informations, la sécurité des contacts et les importantes protections misent en place par Oz, on peut écarter l'idée du piège.

- Dacodak Hee-chan…. Heero, (Pourquoi faut t'il qu'il lui ressemble autant ! ! Il va me rendre dingue, heureusement, Quatre intervient).

- Je pense qu'on a assez parlé des détails. On ferait mieux d'allez se reposer pour être en forme ce soir.

J'aquiesse, Quatre a raison, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Je le regarde partir vers la cuisine, en trainant le baka natté qui n'arrête pas de geindre.

Wufei monte méditer dans sa chambre. Il n'a pas l'air bien ces derniers temps. J'espère qu'il sera opérationel pour la mission de ce soir.

Je remarque que Trowa n'a pas quitter Quatre des yeux depuis le début de la réunion. D'ailleurs, il le regarde assez souvent en ce moment. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Pendant des mois il n'a pas prêter une seule fois attention au petit blond et il a suffit que celui-ci détruise une ou deux colonies et lui tire dessus pour qu'il accepte d'être son ami.

On se retrouvent finalement seuls dans le salon. Je vais allez réviser Wings. Trowa se lève, il semble avoir eut la même idée. Voila pourquoi j'appréçie tant sa compagnie. C'est un vrai soldat, comme moi, concentré sur son objectif

Pourtant à cet instant il ne doit pas être très concentré car ça fait bien deux minutes que je le fixe sans qu'il le remarque. Ce n'est vraiment pas dans ces habitudes.Il doit être préocupé. C'est peut être en rapport avec la mission……

****

POV de Trowa

Je finis les derniers reglagent sur HeavyArms. Tout est près pour l'opération de ce soir. Je commence à ranger le matériel quand je sens un regard posé sur moi. Heero me fixe depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? 

Je le regarde attentivement.

- C'est en rapport avec la mission ?

- Non, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il voit que je ne veux pas en parlé et le respecte. C'est mon meilleur ami, mais comment pourrais-je lui avoué ces sentiments que je ressens à l'égard de Quatre depuis presque un mois ? Je l'aime, j'en suis à présent, certain. Je ne me l' explique pas moi même.

Maintenant que j'y repense, ce sentiment était déja là depuis longtemps. Dès le jour de notre première rencontre. Cependant, je ne pouvait me l'avouer.Il a fallut que je le revois dans l'espace, si fragile et desespéré pour comprendre. Ce jour là, j'ai eu si peur de ne jamais revoir le garçon gentil et tendre rencontré sur terre.Moi qui ne connaissait rien aux sentiments, m'en voila submergé.

De plus, je ne sais pas ce que ressens Quatre. Je vois qu'il apprécie ma compagnie, mais en temps qu'ami ou plus ? Je ne sais même pas si il est du même bord que moi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une fille, mais avec la guerre, on a pas vraiment le temps de conter fleurette.

****

POV de Quatre

On ne m'y reprendra plus ! ! Faire le ménage avec Duo s'avèrent être un véritable enfer ! Il court partout et met plus de saleté qu'il n'en nettoie ! Heureusement, au bou d'une heure, je suis arrivé à tout nettoyer. Mais je suis épuisé.

- Quat-chan, je vais te faire un thé pour me faire pardonné ! Merci, Duo, c'est gentil. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous somme tous les deux assis devant notre thé. Mon empathie me prévient qu'il veut me parler de quelque chose. Et hélas, ce quelque chose c'est Heero. J'avais pourtant espéré que ces ondes d'amour qui emanaient de Duo ces derniers temps étaient destiné à un autre. Que cette façon de le coller à longueur de journée n'était qu'une marque d'affection, comme pour Wufei. Mais au fond de moi je l'ai toujours su.

- Quat, tu crois qu'Heero me deteste ?

- Non, non, Duo, je bredouille.

Allah, que j'ai honte, mais j'aimerais tant que se soit vrai. Souhaiter ça, à mon meilleur ami, c'est cruel, mais j'aime tant Heero ! J'aime cette force et cette sorte d'invinsibilité apparente qu'il affiche. J'ai l'impression que rien n'y personne ne pourrait le vaincre. C'est faux évidemment, mais depuis la mort de mon père, j'ai temps besoin de me racrocher à quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne disparaitra jamais.Je l'aime d'autant plus maintenant que je sais qu'il considère Réléna comme une amie et rien d'autre.

Je ne le suporterait jamais si lui et Duo….Oh Allah, pardonne moi ! !

Je me lève brusquement et sort de la cuisine en bousculant Wufei au passage.

****

POV de Wufei.

Je regarde Quatre disparaitre dans le couloir. Encore un coup du shazi natté ? Non, Maxwell ne ferait jamais pleurer le petit blond.

Il sort à son tour de la cuisine, l'air complètement à l'ouest. Son silence m'indique que ça ne va pas du tout.

- Bah Wuffy, qu'est ce qu'il a Quatre ?

- C'est Wufei ! Et c'est toi qui me demande ça ?

- On parlait et il s'est enfuit. Je vais monté le voir.

- Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée, je vais y allé.

- Quoi, toi le solitaire ? Tu veux consoler quelqu'un ! ! Ton sabre t'es tomber sur la tête ou quoi ? ! ! !

- Non, mais il ne va pas tardé à tomber sur la tienne ! ! !

- T'es méchant FeiFei ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Je sors mon sabre. C'est décidé, ce soir il y aura du shazi natté au diné.

- Ouahhh, range ce sabre Fei, c'est dangereux un sabre tu vas te couper ! ! ! ! ! ! Range leuhhhhhhh ! ! ! 

Il commence à paniqué , ça devient interessant… Hélas avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit Yuy et Barton interviennent.

- Ne l'abime pas avant la mission, déclare le soldat parfait avec son amabilité habituelle. 

Et évidemment, Maxwell en profite pour lui sauter au cou. Faut vraiment s'appelé Heero Yuy pour ne pas voir ce que ressens le natté. Enfin, ce qui devait arrivé arriva. Maxwell se retrouva le cul par terre, un gun entre les deux yeux.

- Hee-channnnnn ! ! ! !

- Heero…

- Tu va pas tiré hein ? Faut que j'sois opérationel pour se soir ! !

- Hn, fait Yuy en rangeant son flingue.

- Vouiiiiii ! Sauvé ! ! ! ! ! !

Je les laisse là, il est plus que tant de monté voir Winner.

- Ou vas tu ? 

Tient, Barton sait parlé ? Enfin c'est sûr que quand il s'agit du petit blond…

- Voir Winner. 

L'oeil du français s'assombrit légèrement, mais il ne dit rien.

Je monte et me dirige vers la chambre que Quatre partage avec Barton. Je ne prend pas la peine de frapper à la porte. L'arabe est allongé sur son lit, un bras replié sur le visage, le corps secoué de sanglots convulsifs. En m'entendant entrer il se redresse vivement, et tente d'essuyer ses larmes à la va vite. Quand il me vois il s'arrête, surpris. Il ne s'attendais pas à ce que se soit moi qui vienne le consoler. Et je le comprends. Cependant les autres sont trop exposer dans cette affaire pour lui être d'aucun secour. Il n'y a qu'a moi qu'il pourra parlé librement sans avoir peur de faire souffrir personne. Et je ne devne que trop la cause de ses larmes.

- Wufei ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- A ton avis ! ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ! ? Maxwell est inquiet, je marque un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre, et moi aussi.

Je m'assoie sur le lit , et le prend dans mes bras. Il se fige un instant, surpris, puis se laisse aller contre moi, de nouveau en larme.

Décidément, je ne me comprends plus moi même. Depuis cette fameuse nuit j'ai changé. Je me surprends à comprendre les regards enamourés que Maxwell lance à Yuy, l'atittude protectrice de Barton envers Winner. Et je peux même voir les sentiments que le jeune empathe parvient pourtant si bien à caché et qui le font tant souffrir. Et me voila, moi le solitaire du groupe en train de tenter de consoler quelqu'un. Treize, qu'as tu fait de moi ?

La petite voix tremblante de Quatre me tire de mes pensées.

- Je ne mérite pas que l'on soit inquiet pour moi.

- Quoi que tu ressentes pour Yuy, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte.

- Mais, mais comment tu……..

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que moi qui m'en suis aperçu. Vous tous, vous avez tendance à ne pas être sur vos garde en ma présence.

- Oh ! Tu cachais bien ton jeu, avec ton air de ne pas y toucher, Mr le solitaire ! ! ! s'exclama t'il du ton de la fausse réprimande.

Je sourie, heureux qu'il est arrêter de pleurer.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Winner, je suis sûr que tu choisira la meilleure des solutions pour Yuy, Maxwell et toi.

- Merci Wufei.

Nous nous levons tous les deux et rejoignons les autres qui nous attendent dans le salon. A peine arrivé, la tornade Maxwellienne s'abat sur Quatre.

- Alors Kitty Quat, pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ?

- Cette mission me stresse, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment souffla Winner.

Rassuré, Duo dessend de ses épaules. Yuy profita de cet instant de calme pour parler.

- C'est l'heure.

Nous acquiessâmes tous. La mission pouvait commencer. La plus importante de toute, celle qui pouvait mettre fin à la guerre.

Putain de mission de merde ! pensa Duo au moment ou un énième missile percutait le Deathcythe.

Tous avait pourtant bien commencé, quand il étaient arrivés une heure plus tôt au pied d'un immeuble desafecté. Quelques gardes, et armures mobiles en faction. Bref, rien de bien méchant, le tout, évidement parfait pour une réunion secrète.

Hélas, les choses s'étaient corsées quand le Talgeese était sorti de nul part et ça avait carrément tourné à la catastrophe quand une bonne centaine de Taurus l'avait rejoint.

POV de Duo

Shit, c'était un putain de piège et on s'est fait avoir comme des bleus.

Si j'en sors vivant et que je mets la main sur ces $)ù$$ de mads et leur plan "infaillible", j'leurs en foutrait de l'infaillible moi!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero est en plein duel avec le Talgeese, et il s'en sortirait plutôt bien si une dizaine de Taurus ne le canardait pas non stop en même temps.

Quatre et Wufei sont encerclés et pas mal amochés, ils tiendront plus longtemps à ce rythme.

Trowa n'a plus de munitions et est obligé de se battre au corps à corps et on peut pas dire que Heavy Arms soit fait pour ça. D'habitude, comme Trowa est doué, il s'en sort mais là vu le nombre d'enemies……

Enfin, ça me va bien de m'inquiéter pour les autres alors que je peux à peine bouger et que j'en ai dix autour de moi.

En clair, c'est la fin. car ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir nous tuer, et vu que Zechs s'époumone depuis dix minutes pour nous dire de nous rendre, Heero ne va pas tarder à nous ordonner de nous auto détruire.

C'est pas comme ça que je rêve de mourir, mais sa vos mieux que de laisser nos Gundam tombés entre les mains de Oz.

Mon Deathcythe s'écroule, les commandes ne répondent plus. Pour moi le combat est terminé. Le taurus qui se trouve au dessus de moi s'apprête à me donner le coup de grâce.

Cest vraiment dommage de finir comme ça, surtout qu'il ne restait qu'une dizaine d'armures mobiles valides et que le Talgeese est presque hors course. Enfin vu l'état dans lequelle on est une dizaine c'est bien suffisant.

Je m'apprête à déclancher le système d'auto déstruction. Je préfère me tuer moi même plutôt que se soit un connard d'ozzie qui m'achève.

J'aurais du dire à Heero que je l'aime.

Fin du POV.

Duo allait appuyé sur le bouton rouge quand il se rendit compte que le Taurus qui le menaçait venait de se faire dégommer. Devant lui se dressait un nouveau gundam.

Un peu plus petit que les autres, il semblait plus léger et maniable. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'arme particulière comme chacun des leur. Sa seule particularité semblait être que le bou des bras se terminait par d'imposante pointe en gundanium.

Un gundam visiblement consu pour le corps à corps. Et il semblait très bien remplir sont office.

Les ozzies n'avaient pas prévu sont arrivé, et il n'eu aucun mal à se

débarassé des Taurus restant et à repoussé Zechs, permettant ainsi aux pilotes d'utilisés leur dernières ressources pour s'échapper. Il prit le Deathcythe en remorque et passa devant.

Les autres pilotes à boud de force n'eurent d'autre choix que de le suivre sans discuter

A suivre…………..

Bavardage inutile de l'auteur.

Kazu : ouf, 1er chapitre bouclé. Si j'avais su que c'était aussi fatiguant d'écrire une fic……

Duo: Bah tu l'aurais écrite quand même!!

Kazu: oh Dudu, ya que toi qui me comprenne!!!!!

Duo: ouaih bon, quand est ce que j'me le fait le Hee-chan!?

Quatre: ne rêve pas trop Duo, t'oublie que JE suis son perso favori donc en toute logique Heero va finir avec moi.

Duo: Mais kitty Quat, toi t'a déja ton Trowaaaaaa!! Moi ya personne qui m'aimeuhhhhhhhh!! Laissez moua mon Hee-channnnnnnn!!!!!

Kazu: Tinquiète po Duo-kun, moi je taime!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: ………….

Quatre: (chuchote) le pauvre…

Kazu: et un lemon 1/2 en commande un!!!

Quatre: NON!! Je plaisantais voyons.

Kazu: J'aime mieux ça Quat chou. Mais bon, je sais pas avec qui j'vais mettre Heero. Ce sera la surpriseuhhhhhhhhh!! Bon pour tous ceux qui on eut le courage et la force mentale necessaire pour supporté ces conneries, à bientôt.


	2. chapitre 2

****

Mon nom est Zero

Auteur : Kazu-chan

**Origine : **Gundam wing

**Genre : **Yaoi, OOC, torturage de gundam boys…

**Couple : 2/**1, 4/1, 3/4, 13/5/13, 2/5(nouveau couple en perspective ? ? ?) Et le meilleur pour la fin…… 1 /? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

**Disclaimer : **Ils sont pas à moua, sauf Zee, mais c'est une fille, snniifffffff ! ! Veux du bishonen moua

**Chapitre 2:Un mystérieux sauveur.**

Enfin ils étaient en lieu sûr. Une de leur planque, assez éloigné du lieu ou c'était déroulé la mission. Le nouveau gundam, plus légé, rapide et bien moin amoché que les quatre autre, était arrivé le premier. Duo avait sentit le Deathscythe tremblé pour finalement ateindre se qui semblait être le planché des vaches.

Il tenta de se sortir du cockpit mais une vive douleur fusant dans son bras l'en empêcha. Reprenant sa respiration, il palpa précotioneseument l'objet de tant de soufrance. La douleur ne se fit pas attendre et la reponse à son interrogation non plus : cassé.

Pour ne rien arrangé sa tête tournait et le liquide chaud qui coulait sur sa nuque l'informa qu'il était plus gravement touché qu'il ne l'avait présagé. Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par un grand bruit. Quelqu'un grimpait sur son gundam.

Ce quelqu'un ouvrit avec difficulté son cockpit endommagé. La lumière l'aveugla un instant. Il fut soulevé doucement et emmené loin du Deathscythe. Duo ne put distingué son visage tant sa vu était trouble. Une douleur sourde martelait ces tempes, et il faisait d'incroyables efforts pour ne pas perdre concience. Cependant, son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à la personne qui le soutenait et l'aidait à marcher. Il remarqua qu'elle était relativement petite vu son inclinaison sur son corps. La chevelure douce que son bras valide frolait par moment lui apprit que c'était très probablement une fille, ou qu'il allait très bien s'entendre. Une voix s'éleva alors, venant confirmé ces penséés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. 

La voix était douce et christaline et le ton employé calme et rassurant. Une voix de petite fille.

- T'inquiète…….. pas, je……suis……un dur à cuire. 

Comme pour démentir ces paroles la douleur s'intensifia brusquement et il perdit connaissance.

Quand il se réveilla il était allongé sur le canapé du salon, quatre visage penché au dessus de lui. Deux impassibles comme à l'habitude de leur propriètaire, un passablement irrité et le dernier à la limite de la crise nerveuse.

- Il ouvre les yeux ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

- Doucement Quatre, il va bien, déclara Trowa d'un ton appaisant.

**POV de Duo :**

Ca pour sur que je vais bien. Bien mieux que tout à l'heure en tout cas. Je suis allongé sur le canapé, bien au chaud sous une couverture. Mon bras est bandé et vu que lui et ma tête mon laissé quelque instant de répis, j'en déduis que les autres ( Quatre), ont du m'injecté dieu seul sait quel antiseptique. Je me rappelle soudain comment je suis arrivé ici, et tente de me relever

- La gamine, ou est elle ! ! ! ! ! ! !

- Quelle gamine Maxwell ? ? ?

- Oh Allah, il délire, c'est peut t'être plus grave qu'on ne le pensait ?

- Calme toi Quatre, il n'a qu'un hématome et un coupure à la tempe, c'est la perte de sang qui a causé son évanouissement.

- Mais heero……

Là, je commence à en avoir mare. D'abord il parle tous comme si je n'étais pas là et en plus si j'extrapole convenablement ils viennent de me traité de dingue. Faut pas exagéré ! ! ! ! ! Shit, j'l'ai pas rêvé cette voix et cette forme féminine.

- Vous croyer que je suis arrivé sur ce canapé comment ! ! Par l'oppération du saint esprit peut-être ! ! ! ! ! ! !

- Effectivement, répond Heero, on t'a retrouvé allongé sur le canapé et quelqu'un t'avais déjà donné les premiers soins.

Je tente de rassembler mes souvenir. La mission, piège…..

- Le nouveau gundam ! ! ! ! ! ! ! C'est elle qui m'a sortit du Deathscyte ! Mais comme ma vue était trouble je ne l'ai pas bien vu.

- Alors comment sait tu que c'était une fille, souligne Wufei moqueur.

- Parce qu'elle ma parlé. Et puis comment ça se fait que vous l'aillé pas vu ? ? Vous étiez juste derière nous. Elle a pas put me soignier et repartir avant que vous arriviez ! ! ! ! !

- Wing est tombé en rade, ça nous a considérablement ralenti, déclara Heero. Et arrête de dire elle. Tu ne l'as pas vu non plus.

Ca, c'est la goute d'eau qui fait débordé le vase.

- FUCKING SHIT! ! Heero, je supporte tes « omae wo korosu », tes « baka », tes monosylabes et ta sale humeur, mais pas que tu me traite de menteur même en insinuation. UNDERSTAND ? ? ? ! ! ! ! !

- Duo, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, tu nous as toi même dit que ta vu était trouble, la perte de sang et tes blessure on put déformé ta vision des choses…

Ces paroles me calme brutalement.

Le ton de sa voix était d'un iota moins froid que d'habitude. Je rêve ou il a voulut me rassurer. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et dit doucement :

J'ai entendu sa voix, j'en suis sur, ces cheveux, je les est senti quand j'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou. Et son odeur aussi… Je te jure que c'est vrai. 

Il me croit, je le vois à son regard, cependant mes paroles l'ont choqué (autant que peut l'être le perfect soldier) et je n'arrive pas à en comprendre la raison.

Il n'est pas macho comme Fei, une femme pilotant un gundam ne le generai sûrement pas, même si elle est jeune, à moins……. qu'il ne la connaisse.

Ces concidérations se perdent à l'instant ou je me rend compte qu'il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Comme si les autre n'étaient plus là, une merveilleuse intimité c'est installé. Rien que son regard et le mien. Comme si nous partagions le secret de l'identité du pilote.Un secret et un regard qui nous li l'un à l'autre plus que tout les mots de la terre. Maintenant j'en suis certain, il l'a connait.

La voix de Quatre nous ramène à la réalité. Il a l'air énervé, c'est pas le genre de mon kitty quat, je me demande bien ce qu'il a.

Heero lui jette un regard très légèrement géné. Je comprend pourquoi. Ca doit bien faire dix minutes que quat chou le secoue et que Wufei me hurle dans les oreilles.

- TU VA REPONDRE QUAND ON TE PARLE ESPECE DE SHAZI ! ! ! ! !

- Vi, WuWu moi aussi je t'aime…

- Heero, ou vas tu ? Intervint pour la première fois notre deuxième glaçon atitré.

- Hn, rapport, contacté mads.

Du clair et du concis, bref, le retour du soldat parfait. Enfin pas tout à fait, il parait nerveux. On le fixe tous monté les escaliers sans même se retourné puis disparaitre dans le vestibule.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Je sais pas poussy quat.

- On s'en fiche ! !

- Ehh parle pour toi Wufi ! !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, déclare soudain Trowa, fille ou garçon, je me demande pourquoi ce pilote n'est pas resté.

- Tu as raison Barton, il a l'air de notre côté, et c'est un gundam, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'a pas voulu nous rencontré. Ce n'est pas un comportement honorable, tu dois avoir raison Maxwell, c'est surement une femme.

- Eh Wun-man, tu te rends compte de ce que tu vien de dire ? ! ! ! ! ! ! !

- Que c'était une femme ?

- Nooooonnnnnnnnnn ! ! T'as dis que j'avais RAISON ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

- Nataku nous protège, soupira Wufei, avant de quitter le salon suivis de près par Trowa.

Viiii, je vais rester seul avec mon Kitquat, pas que j'aime pas les autres, mais avec lui, je vais pouvoir parlé plus ouvertement de cette fille. Et de Heero et moi.

Je me redresse tant bien que mal sur le canapé malgrè mon bras. Hereusement le petit blond vient à mon aide. Il s'assoie ensuite près de moi et me fixe d'un air grave. Y'a un truc qui cloche chez notre p'tit radiateur perso, après Heero, voila que c'est Quatre qui devient bizzard. Moi, chuis à deux doights de plus rien pigé du tout.

POV de Quatre :

Je fais tout pour le cacher mais vu la tête que fait Duo, je ne dois pas être très bon acteur.

Je suis jaloux, il ne faut pas cherché plus loin.

Je suis littéralement malade de jalousie.

Duo ne peut pas savoir puisqu'il était inconcient quand nous sommes arrivés.

S'il avait vu la tête d'Heero, quand nous avons trouvé le Deathscythe vide, le cockpit plein de sang.

Certes moi aussi j'ai cru mourir de peur, j'aime Duo, c'est mon meilleur ami. Mais cette expression inquiète et tendu, si étrangère à l'habituel masque de froideur du soldat parfait, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublié. Ainsi que ces ondes d'inquiétude terrible qui me parvenait. Et ce regard qu'il on partagés.

Heero n'est pas encore amoureux de Duo. Mais le encore fait toute la différence. Je sais aussi que c'est mal, mais je vais empêcher ce « encore » d'arrivé.

Je veux Heero, c'est un désir égoiste, mais j'en ai assez d'être le gentil petit Quatre. Pour une fois, je ne veux pensé qu'à moi. De plus ce n'est pas comme si je forçais la main d'Heero, je sens bien que je ne lui suis pas indifférent.

J'ai au moin cet avantage sur Duo. Grâce à mon Uchuu no kokoro je peux ressentir les moindres variations de sentiment du soldat parfait.

Je n'ai plus qu'à mettre une stratégie au point.

- Quatre, toi tu me crois pour la p'tite fille, isn't it ? Hee-chan lui y me crois.

- Ecoute Duo, je comprends que tu sois content que Heero te crois, moi aussi je sais que tu dis la vérité……

- C'est vrai, c'est super….

- Cependant, tu devrais arrêter d'embèter Heero.

Et un mensonge, un. Il s'arrête de babillé et devient très pâle.

- Il était vraiment en colère tout à l'heure…. 

Et un deuxième.

- Mais Quat, il bredouille, l'air perdu.

- Tu l'as mis vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Mais, mais, comment tu....., c'est ton empathie qui ..

- En partie oui et Heero aussi m'en a parlé, il trouve que tes gestes envers lui son déplacé depuis quelque temps, tu le met tellement mal à l'aise qu'il est venu de lui même se confier.

Et trois mensonge d'un coup, c'est bien, super même, en plus j'ai même réussi à faire pleurer mon meilleur ami, dont la devise est »boys don't cry ». C'est merveilleux, vraiment merveileux.

J'aimerais mourir. Allah, tue moi maintenant, pour m'empêcher de continuer, je ne peux pas le faire seul.

- Laisse lui un peu d'air ça vaut mieux. 

Je continue quand même. Les larmes silencieuses roulent doucement sur ces joues pâles.

Et ce sont mes mensonges qui le font pleurer et moi, moi le gentil Quatre, je le prend dans mes bras pour le consoler. Je caresse ces cheveux si doux malgrè le sang qui les souillent alors qu'il deverse ces larmes sur ma poitrine.

Je veux Heero et je veux mourir quand je l'aurais, pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard Duo.:

**POV de Trowa **

Je laisse Wufei finir de préparer le repas, nous avons vérifié la planque, elle est sécurisé, en bref tous va bien. Je retourne au salon. Je dois absolument parlé à Quatre.

Cette nuit, j'ai failli le perdre. Or, je refuse de mourir sans lui avoir dit ces trois mots.

Trois petits mots qui son devenu ma raison de vivre.

Je me fige en entrant. Duo est collé tous contre Quatre. Mon Quatre. Un éclair de jalousie me traverse, mais très vite avorté quand je m'aperçoie que le petit clown de l'équipe semble avoir abandonné sa doctrine « boys don't cry ». Je n'y comprend plus rien, il allait pourtant très bien il y a dix minutes.

J'avance jusqu'au canapé et interroge le petit arabe du regard. Il se lève et attire Duo contre lui.

- Il faut que tu te repose Duo, dit t'il en lui caressant la joue. Tu va monter prendre une douche, je vais t'aider. 

Le natté qui semble avoir recouvré ses moyens, refute la proposition d'un signe de tête.

- Ca ira Q-chou, je vais y allez seul.

- Tu n'y pense pas Duo, et si tu perd de nouveau conscience ! ! ! ! !

- Je vais l'emmené, relique une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne brusquement. Wufei c'est comme matétialisé dans mon dos. Je ne l'ai même pas senti venir. Il faut dire que de voir le Joker du groupe pleurer ma passablement choqué.

Duo ne proteste pas et laisse le chinois le guider vers la salle de bain du premier étage.

En partant il lance à Quatre un regard plein de reproche et aussi de…. compréhension. Le petit blond baisse les yeux.

Wufei deviens de plus en plus étrange ces derniers temps, ou alors c'est moi qui suis complètement à l'ouest.

Nous sommes à présent seul dans le salon. Aucun de nous ne parle, Quatre a toujours la tête baissé, l'air perdu dans ces pensées.

Les première lueurs de l'aube traversant les fenêtres donnent à ces cheveux d'or mille reflets cuivrés. Elles jouent sur sa peau blanche, la parant de leurs sublimes couleurs. Je ne peux détaché mon regard de ces fines lèvres rosés.

Comme il est beau.

Je ne peux plus resister. Je saisi doucement son menton et lui relève la tête. Mes lèvres se posent doucement sur les siennes. Elles sont exactement se qu'elles paraissent. Douces, tendres, fruitées.

Je suis en plein rêve et Quatre m'en réveille d'une giffle.

Il se recule, choqué.

- Mais,.... mais,... mais... qu'est ce qui te prends Trowa? 

Mon dieu, ça fait mal, pourtant, je dois lui dire, il le faut.

- Je t'aime.

--QUOI ? ? ?

- Je t'aime, je murmure.

Il devient blanc, puis rouge, recule jusqu'a ce qu'il heurte le canapé. Plus que du dégoût, c'est de l'incompréhension qui se peint sur son visage.

- Mais, je croyais qu'on était ami…..

- Je ne veux pas être ton ami Quatre. Je veux plus.

- Je suis désolé Trowa, je, je t'adore, vraiment, mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Ca y est, il les a dit. Ces mots que je redoutais. A ce moment la jalousie m'étrangle.

- De qui, Duo ? ! ! ! !

- Non, non, je ne peux pas te le dire, je suis désolé.

Il se dirige rapidement vers la cuisine.

Vu l'odeur, le repas ne va pas tardé à brulé. Mais à ce moment ça n'a strictement aucune importance. Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers lui et lui saisi le bras. Il gemit de douleur. Decidement je ne me reconnais plus moi même. Mais je dois savoir.

- QUI ? ? ? ? ? ? ! ! Quatre, je t'en prie, je te laisserai si c'est ce que tu veux. Si tu me dis que tu ne veux pas l'entendre je ne te dirais plus que je t'aime. Si tu me dit que ça te dégoûte je ne te toucherais plus. Mais tu dois me le dire, qui ? 

Les larmes ravagent à présent son beau visage, et dans un souffle, il prononce le nom de l'être qui me l'a pris.

Je le lache. Le laissant s'enfuir dans la cuisine.

Je suis trop ébranlé pour faire quoi que se soit. Il y a des moment dans la vie, ou vos mots ne traduisent plus vos pensées, ou vos pensées ne traduisent plus vos sentiments et ou même vos sentiments ne traduisent plus ce que vous ressentez. Je suis dans un de ces moments.

Un coup d'oeil à la pendule m'indique qu'il est 6h30. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi fatigué.

Le canapé me parrait soudain plus acceuillant que le mur ou j'ai l'habitude de m'adosser. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que nous avons vécu une nuit riche en rebondissement.

Une mission piège, un nouveau gundam, Duo a faillit y passé, Quatre m'a rejetté.

Quatre m'a rejetté.

Je remonte mes genous sous mon menton. Non, je ne pleurerais pas. Je vais redevenir le mercenaire sans emotions puisque visiblement c'est ce que mon chibi boku désire. Je continurai de veillé sur lui, de loin, pour ne pas le gèner. Je continuerai.

**POV de Duo :**

Je me laisse entrainé par Wufei, trop choqué pour réagir. J'ai pleuré.

Mais, oh God, j'ai mal à en mourir. Pourquoi ne suis je pas resté dans mon gundam. Pourquoi ne suis je pas mort. Au moins j'aurais cessé de gèner Heero.

Mais, il est peut-être encore temps. Il suffit que je prenne les lames de rasoirs qui sont dans l'armoire à pharmaçie. Je me débarasse de Wufei, deux minutes suffiront. Je réfléchi déjà à ce que je vais l'envoyé me cherché quand une voix résonne dans ma tête.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien » _Une voix douce et tendre, comme celle de soeur Helen, mais en plus jeune. Enfantine. Elle m'envellope de chaleur comme quand la nonne me berçait.

Je dois voir cette fille, je ne mourrai pas avant de l'avoir revu.

Je me réveille soudain, cette douce chaleur c'est l'eau de la douche. Wufei m'a désabillé et lavé sans même que je m'en aperçoive.

_« tout ira bien »_

- Ni pense même pas Maxwell, cracha le chinois comme si il avait lu mes pensées. 

Il me sort de la baignoire, refait mon bandage et me sèche. Je me laisse faire, je n'ai plus la force de protesté.

Heero me deteste. Je le dégoute.

Wuffy fini de m'habillé et de refaire ma tresse, puis, sans crillé gard, il me sert dans ces bras.

Là, j'oublie tout, ou est passé mon chinois solitaire et colérique ? On l'a paumé en route ? Pourtant je me laisse faire, j'ai temps besoin de réconfort.

_« tout ira bien » _Oui, elle avait raison, ça va allé.

**Fin du POV**

Wufei et Duo retournèrent dans le salon.

L'auto proclamé Shinigami s'assis près de Trowa qui regardait pensivement par la fenêtre, tandis que le petit dragon, s'installait sur l'accoudoir. Quatre revint avec du thé, et du chocolat chaud pour Duo.

C'est ce moment que choisit le pilote de wing zero pour redessendre, une feuille fraichement imprimé dans la main.

- On part immédiatement, on peut laissé nos affaires ici, ce n'est pas une mission.

- C'est quoi alors, grogne Chang. Les mads veulent nous parlez, si il sont sur terre c'est que c'est très important. Trowa, prend les clés, tu conduis.

Sur ces quelques mots, ils se levèrent tous.

Le chemin ce fit s'en encombre, Quatre et Duo étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Wufei les empechait de se cogné partout. Yuy jouait les copilotes.

Vers midi, il arrivèrent enfin devant une petite maison, isolé, à l'allure banale, bien qu'elle posséda la plus grande grange qu'ils aient jamais vu.

Le petit blond et le natté furent reveillé sans douceur par un chinois fatigué du voyage.

Ils se dirigèrent tous finalement vers la porte. Duo sonna, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur la plus jolie petite fille que la terre et les colonies est jamais porté. Ces cheveux était aussi long que ce de Duo, d'un beau roux doré. Sa peau laiteuse piqueté de tache de rousseurs. Ces lèvres rouges s'étirait en une moue boudeuse à la Heero Yuy. Mais ces yeux émeraudes s'illuminairent à l'instant ou elle reconnu Duo.POV de Duo.

Shit, on s'est rompé de baraque ou quoi ? ! Vla qu'une mome de douze ans vient nous ouvrir. Je m'apprête à m'excuser et à faire demi tour quand je sens se parfum. Mélange de framboise et de fraise, doux et chaleureux.

- Ah, c'est toi. 

Et cette voix, cette voix.

Je m'apprête à parler quand Heero me bouscule brutalement, hereusement que Wuffy à de bon réflexe. Un peu plus et j'embrassais le sol. Je m'en vais lui gueuller dessus quand j'aperçois son visage.

Face à l'enfant tout son corps se met à tremblé alors qu'elle le regarde le visage inexpressif. Il est si pâle.

- Zee……

- Oui, c'est bien moi, Rone(1)…..

**A suivre**

:(1) Rone se prononce ro oine, j'expliqurais pourquoi dans le chapitre trois. 

Bavardage débile et inutile de l'auteur :

DUO : Tu me deteste hein, allez avoue ! ! ! ! ! !

KAZU : Dudu mon bibi d'amour qu'est ce que tu va cherché là.

QUATRE : Moi qui croyait que tu m'aimais, tu me fais passé pour un monstre ! ! ! ! !

DUO : Moi, un crédule sucidaire ! ! ! ! !

HEERO :Et moi une lopette qui tremble devant une gamine ! ! ! ! ! !

TROWA : …………….. ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

KAZU : Ah lala, ces hommes, toujours en train de ce plaindre, Wufei, toi, tu t'en es bien sortit non ?

WUFEI : Pas question que je finisse avec Duo Onna ! ! ! ! ! !

DUO : Ya aucune chance. C'est une adepte du 5135.

KAZU : Comme le dit si justement maitre Yoda, l'avenir, incertain est.(sadique)

DUO :nooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! ! ! !

WUFEI : Nataaaakuuuuuuuuuu


	3. chapitre 3

****

Mon nom est Zero

Auteur : Kazu-chan

**Origine : **Gundam wing

**Genre : **Yaoi, OOC, torturage de gundam boys….

**Couple : **2/1, 4/1, 3/4, 13/5/13, 2/5(nouveau couple en perspective ? ? ?) 2/0/2, 1/0(amitié, ya pas marqué hétéro que je sache ! ! !) Et le meilleur pour la fin…… 1/ ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

**Disclaimer **: Ils sont pas à moua, sauf Zee, mais c'est une fille, snniifffffff ! ! Veux du bishônen moua !

**Chapitre 3 : Quand le passé rejoint le présent. (ou quand l'auteur a trop de fièvre pour trouvé un titre **

La petite fille fixe un instant Heero puis se tourne vers Trowa.

- Entrez, nous n'attendions plus que vous. 

Sans plus de cérémonie elle se détourna et disparut dans le couloir, laissant la porte ouverte.

Le perfect soldier avait disparut, à sa place se tenait un ado tremblant, choqué au point qu'il ne tenait même plus debout.

Au moment ou ses jambes le lachèrent, Quatre se précipita pour le soutenir.

Heero ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte, comme si son esprit c'était déconecté.

POV de Wufei:

Ca commence bien, je crois que si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que cela arriverait, j'aurais regardé cette personne et lui aurait foutu mon katana la ou je pense.

Heero Yuy, Mr meilleur pilote, meilleur tireur, soldat parfait, exprimait des sentiments.

Pire, il se laissait complètement submergé par eux.

En le voyant s'effondrer dans les bras de Winner, j'ai cru un instant que je délirais.

Un coup d'oeil aux autres m'appris que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils sont tous aussi surpris que moi.

Et c'est une môme, une morveuse, une mioche, une onna miniature qui le met dans cet état. Maxwell la connais en plus. Je crois donc résumé la pensée de tous en lançant:

- Mais c'est qui cette fille!!???????????

- C'est le nouveau pilote, souffle le natté.

- J'avais cru comprendre!!!! Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qu'elle est pour lui.

En disant ces mots j'attrapais Yui par les épaules, faisant reculer le petit blond qui le soutenait encore.

Il me regarda sans vraiment me voir, les yeux perdu dans le vague.

Face à cette attitude des plus flipante, je fis la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit pour le réveiller.

Je lui collait une giffle monumental.

Maxwell et Winner furent sur moi dans la seconde.

Ainsi qu'un flingue que je reconnu comme étant celui de Yuy.--

- Refait ça encore une fois Chang…….

- Ahahah, Hee-ch, euh Heero, t'es reveillé? Tu nous a carrément fait flippé!! S'exclama Maxwell avec un petit rire nerveux.

Le soldat parfait, enfin de retour rangea son arme dans son spandex, puis nous balança son regard de la mort le plus réussi. Il était encore un peu pâle, mais il avait visiblement repris le contôle de la situation.

Je le lachais enfin, soulagé.

- Il ne c'est rien passé, ok?!!

- Heero, calme toi, souffla Winner en touchant son épaule d'un geste apaisant.

Ca ne me surpris pas vraiment de voir Yuy se détendre très légèrement. Le petit arabe a particulièrement dévelloppé son empathie ces derniers temps, au point de pouvoir parfois nous communiqué son calme. Et il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, c'est particulièrement utile.

Barton s'avança soudain, et déclara d'une voix froide.

- Je crois que nous avons assez perdu de temps, les mads nous attendent.

- Bien dit Tro-man, let's go!!! S'ecria Maxwell qui avait décidé de reprendre son rôle de shazi natté. ****

POV de Duo

On est enfin rentré.

La maison est pas bien grande et on a aucun mal à trouver le salon.

Les mads sont installés sur des chaises autour d'une grande table de réunion. Une montagne de documents s'empilent dessus.

Je reconnais le doc J, qui semble être de très très mauvaise humeur, encore plus que d'habitude.

Qu'il s'étouffe de rage cette sale enflure!!

Oui, je le hais! Je le hais depuis le jour ou j'ai assisté sans le vouloir à un "complément d'entrainement" que j'aurais plutôt qualifié de torture made in Oz.

Shit!

Voir mon Hee-chan subir ces horreurs sans bronchés a suffit à me rendre définitivement allergique à ce vieux monstre robotisé.

Ce bon vieux papy G est assis près de lui. Mais comment y fait pour supporté l'odeur??!!!

Les autres mads je les connait pas bien. Eh attendez une minute: 1,2,3,4,5,6, ya 6 mads, y'en a un en trop là!!!

Je le regarde furtivement, et il m'adresse un grand sourir de papa gâteau.

Celui là, j'sens que j'vais l'adorer. Normal, c'est sûrement le mads de mon petit ange.

Oui, je la connais pas. Oui, elle a faillit faire tomber mon Hee-chan dans les pommes!! Mais, elle m'a quand même sauvé la vie et en plus sa voix et son parfum sont comme ceux de soeur Helen.

Et puis, she's so cute!!!!!!!(1)

- Entrez, dépêchez vous, s'exclame J, qui a perdu patience. 

On va tous s'assoir sur les chaises libres qui nous sont visiblement déstinés.

Une fois qu'on est tous installé, G se lève ainsi que le nouveau doc et my sweet angel.

- Bien, avant de commencer, je vous présente le mads doc A qui a conçu le gundam spirit's arm(2) que vous avez déjà put voir en action. 

L'homme doit être du même âge que les autres, il a la physionomie du père noël, la barbe en moins. Il nous adresse un grand sourir avant de poussé la petite devant lui.

- Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrez, tous. Je me présente, je suis le docteur A, et voici ma fille Zee Auckland, qui est le pilote de Spirit's arm. 

On salue et on se présente tous mécaniquement, un peu overdosé par toute ces informations qui arrive d'un coup.

My guardian angel(3), Zee, puisque c'est son nom, m'adresse un grand sourire. Je lui répond aussitôt. Je suis quand même surpris qu'elle et Heero s'ignore aussi royalement. On dirait que la scène de tout à l'heure n'a jamais eu lieu.

Les présentations terminées, le doc se rassoit, et elle vient se placer sur la chaise restée vide à mes côtés.

Là c'est le bonheur, l'homme de ma vie à ma droite, mon ange gardien à ma gauche, qui peut rêvé plus merveilleux moment.

Sauf que quand je regarde la tête des docs, je me rend compte que l'heure n'est plus à la plaisanterie.

C'est J qui prend la parole.

- La situation est plus que grave. Notre nouveau confrère nous à appris que Oz a une nouvelle fois décidé de nuire aux colonies.

- Nous savons de source sûre qu'ils ont conçu une nouvelle arme, reprend G.

- D'après les informations que 0 nous a apporté l'arme en est encore au stade de lafabrication, poursuivit O.

- Quels sont ces capacités demanda Trowa.

- Nous en savons très peu sur son fonctionement, son utilisation est la seule chose dont nous sommes sûrs.

Ils tournent autour du pots depuis bientôt dix minutes et ça commence à me gaver sérieux.

Rester assis sans parler aussi longtemps c'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes, j'vais exploser!!!

Le contact d'une petite main sous la table me calme brusquement. Comme si elle avait lut mes pensées, my angel , sert ma main fort dans la sienne. Ses yeux fixent toujours le vieux débile cybernétique qui est toujours en train de blablater, et moi même j'ai fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas la regarder.

Personne ne peut nous voir main dans la main, sauf…. Heero.

Je frémis sous le regard glacé et presque haineux qu'il me lance. Mais qu'est ce que je lui ai fait???

Le voir ainsi, me rapelle les paroles de Quatre, il a sûrement raison, Heero me deteste. Même, il me hais…

Eh bien, j'en ai rien à faire!!!!!

Rien du tout……

Pourquoi il ne…

Et évidemment, c'est ce moment que cette bastard's shit (4) de J choisit pour me parler.

- 02, au lieu de bailler aux corneilles, vous feriez mieux d'écouter ce que l'on vous dit!!! Est ce que la sale petite raclure des rues que vous êtes est incapable de comprendre que cette mission est extrêmement importante!!!!! 

Alors là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase!

Je sais qu'il peut pas me saquer, mais putain, il a mal choisit sont moment pour m'insulter.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai supporté ses petites remarques perfides et dégoulinentes de fiel sans broncher, mais là je suis plus d'humeur!!

N'insulte pas Shinigami qui veut!

Je me lève, dans deux secondes je le plante!!!!!!

Seulement le regard de Zee me retient.

Elle me regarde comme soeur Helen le faisait quand j'allais voler dans la rue.Avec des yeux triste et un peu déçu.

Et en plus Quatre s'y met aussi..

Bravo J, y'a deux anges assignés à ta protections aujourd'hui.

- Eh bien 02, on a perdu sa langue, ce serait bien la première fois. 

The old bastard sourit. Si il me cherche, il va me trouver, foi de Shinigami!!!!

- Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous éludez tous la question: "A quoi sert cette arme?" depuis tout à l'heure. 

Alors là, j'ai jetté un froid. Aucun des mads ne semblent vouloir parler.

- Holly shit!!!!!! C'est quoi cette arme, je hurle. 

Une voix douce s'élève alors dans le silence glacé de la pièce.

- Oz projette d'utiliser cette arme pour exterminer la population des colonies. Ce n'est pas une arme bactériologique.D'après ce que j'ai compris lors de mon infiltration, elle emet une sorte d'onde de choc qui dérègle momentanément certaines machines. sur une cinquantaine de kilomètres.

- Attends, s'exclame Quatre qui semble être le seul de nous cinq à avoir tout compris, tu es en train de dire qu'avec cette arme ils pourraient tuer la population sans détruire aucune des installations!???????

- En effet, Mr Winner, intervint le mads A, si Oz parvient à finir cet arme et l'utilise, la population aussi bien civil que militaire sera héradiqué. L'oraganisation Romfeller aura alors le champs libre pour continuer l'exploitation des ressources et la production d'armure mobile sans avoir à ce préocupé de faire bonne figure auprès des différents dirigeants des colonies. Les groupes rebelles stationnés dans celle-ci et qui leur posent tant de problème disparaitront du même coup

. - Attendez, ça derègle certaines machines, ça ne tue pas des gens!!!!! Je cris, je suis complèrement paumé, là.

- Mais réfléchi Duo, s'exclame Quatre, qu'est ce qui régule les conditions de vie sur les colonies!??

- Des…….. machines…

- Personne sur terre ne restera sans voix face à un génocide crache Wufei en se levant à son tour.

- Effectivement, mais l'arme permettra de faire passer ça pour une déffaillence des systèmes d'oxygénations des différentes collonies.

- Toute en même temps? Ca ne sera pas crédible, déclare Heero stoiquement. Comment qu'il fait pour resté aussi calme!?

- Les systèmes qui régulent les fonctions vitales des collonies ont tous été pensés et réalisé sur le même modèle. Avec quelques publicitées et actions de propagande comme Oz c'est si bien les faire, la pilule passera. De plus en envoyant ces hommes pour continué l'exploitation, Oz les fera passé pour des héros qui risquent leurs vies pour subvenir au besoin des terriens. Quels sont les ordres de mission? termine Wufei en se rassaillent, tout pâle.

Zee Quatre et moi faisons de même.

- Vous allez retournez à votre planque pour réunir vos affaires. La première étape étape de votre mission est indiqué dans ces dossiers, déclare J en faisant passer un gros tas de feuilles. 

Je retiens un soupir, va falloir tout lire! Mais bon, après ce que je viens d'apprendre, je ne vais pas faire le difficile. La situation n'est plus à la plaisanterie, je n'ai jamais vu les autres aussi tendu…..

Il va encore falloir que je fasse exploser un micro onde.

Pfff, parfois c'est vraiment difficile d'essayé de faire oublié un instant ses soucis aux autres quand on est soit même au bord du gouffre….

Le pilote 0 vous assistera pour cette mission, termine papy G. 

Yes! Enfin une bonne nouvelle! My guiardian angel va venir vivre avec nous! J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir comment un bou de chou comme elle est arrivé au millieu de cette guerre.

Mais J n'a pas l'air de cet avis.

- Il n'est pas question qu'elle…..

- J nous en avons déjà discuté, répliqua O tout en nous faisant signe de sortir.

Et pan dans les dents, le vieux robot s'incline. c'est pas le mentor de Fei pour rien ce vieux O!

Mais les fauves vaincus sont les plus dangereux car une lueur sadique passe dans ces yeux.

- Heero, j'ai à te parler, suis moi, dit il en ce levant. 

Mon Hee-chan, toujours en mode perfect soldier le suit docilement.

Quat chou à l'air vraiment inquiet et je dois dire que moi aussi chuis pas loin de paniqué grave.

Je regarde mon ange gardien, elle qui ignorait Heero depuis tout à l'heure, pendant un instant ces yeux de jade fixe tristement la porte qu'ils viennent de franchir.

Mais qu'est ce que tous ça veut dire?

Après quelques paroles échangés avec nos mentors respectifs, nous allons attendre Hee chan devant la voiture.

Les mads, après un dernier salut, montent dans leurs voitures respectives et s'en vont.

Seul le doc A s'attarde quelques instants auprès de nous et à ma plus grande surprise il soulève my angel du sol et la sert dans ces bras.

Shit, c'est vraiment son père!!???

Si c'est le cas, ça doit être un salop de première.

Aucun père digne de ce nom n'enverait sa fille à la guerre.

- Sois prudente Zee.

- Don't worry you, dad, all will be well (5)!!

Sur ces mots il finit lui aussi par partir. Rester seul tout les cinqs, Wufei commence les présentation par un interrogatoire en règle.

- Tu es américaine?

- Non, Australienne.

Mon ange ne se laisse absolument pas démonté par l'air fermé de Wufei. Elle répond gentiment, et clairement sans en rajouté.

Net et précis, c'est du Heechan tout craché. Le gentil sourire en moins.

Penser à lui maintenant, alors qu'il est avec l'autre monstre robotisé, ça me fout le cafard.

- De quel colonie viens tu?

- L1 et j'ai longtemps vécu sur L2.

- Vrai, je m'exclame, alors on a plein de point commun. Je parle anglais et je viens de L2!!

Elle rit. C'est dingue je la connais depuis, quoi, deux heures, et je l'adore déjà.

Le fait qu'elle m'est sauvé la vie y est peut être pour quelque chose. Et qu'elle ressemble à soeur Helen ne gache rien à la chose, au contraire.

Ah si elle avait trois quatre ans de plus……. Mais bon, j'aime Heero mouaaaaaaa.

Le défilé de question continu, et en quelques minutes, my little angel a déjà Quatre et Trowa dans la poche.

Wuffy est encore un peu méfiant mais je vois bien qu'il est impressioné qu'une fille si jeune est pris les armes comme nous.

- Dit, le vieux A, c'est vraiment ton père?!!!

- Non, m'est il s'est occupé de moi alors je l'appelle Dad.

- Pourquoi n'a tu pas participé immédiatement à l'oppération météore? Demande WuWu, légèrement sceptique.

Elle rit encore. Bon sang, j'adore son rire. Le même que Quatre, au féminin. Un rire qui vous appaise et vous rend heureux. Si ça se trouve, elle est empathique elle aussi. Ca expliquerais le fait qu'elle me regarde à chaque fois que je pense à des choses tristes…..

Je crois que je délire un peu là!!

- Je n'étais pas encore assez entrainé pour piloter Spirit's arm. Je suis rester en infiltration pendant un an.

- Et sûrement pas assez forte physiquement, réplique soudain Tro-man, et d'ailleurs vu ta morphologie je me demande comment tu fais pour ne serais ce que soulever un bras de ton gundam. Ainsi que pour atteindre les pédales.

- La raison est simple, mon gundam est un peu différent des votres au niveau des commandes…

- C'est à dire?!!

- Hn……

What? Mais c'est un croisement entre Quatre et Hee-chan, cette mome.

- Et puis comment vous vous êtes rencontré Yuy et toi? 

Brrrrr le froid. Son expression ouverte et joyeuse fond comme neige au soleil. J'ai envie de dire: perfect soldier mode activé. Le pire c'est que c'est trop ça….

- On ne se connait pas. 

Ou grave mensonge là, pourquoi?

Mais bon, on aura tout le temps de tirer tout ça au clair plus tard.

Pour l'instant, je ve voir mon ange gardien sourire et les autres par la même occasions.

- Wufinou, tu vas la lacher un peu, t'es pire qu'un ozzi qui veut une information.

- REPETE CA SHAZI!!!!!!!!

- Wow wuwu, on se calme pose cette pierre. Poseeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!

**Fin du POV**

**Pendant ce temps dans une des chambre de la maison.**

**POV de Heero: **

J'ai suivi le proffesseur J sans bronché.

Comme un soldat.

Je me suis mis en position d'infériorité face à lui en m'assayant alors qu'il est resté debout. Il me l'a ordonné. Jai obéit.

Comme un soldat.

Et je ne craquerais pas quand il me dira toute ces choses que je refuse d'entendre.

Comme un soldat.

Je suis un soldat, le meilleur, je n'ai pas besoin de sentiments. Je ne dois pas en avoir besoin.

Mais lui, il me regarde d'un air moqueur, lui il sait, lui il a vu mes larmes et entendu mes cris aux premiers jours d'entainement.

Lui, il m'a entendu supplier pour qu'on arrête de me torturer, pour qu'on me libère.

Lui il n'est pas impressioné par mon masque froid et dur.

Lui il sait, lui et elle……

- Alors Heero, qu'as tu pensé de notre petit exposé?

- Je retrouverais cette arme et je la détrurais.

C'est cette réponse qu'il désirait, je le vois à son sourire.

Pas de "peut être", pas de "moi et les autres" dans cette réponse. Donc pas de place pour le doute ou encore l'amitié.

Un soldat n'a pas d'amis, il a des alliés.

Un soldat ne doute pas, il sait ce qu'il a à faire et le fait.

- Je suppose que tu as du remarquer que cette petite saletée n'étais pas morte finalement.

- Oui.

Je tente d'empêcher ma voix et mon corps de trembler. Peine perdu, il sait.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'entends Heero, ta voix tremble, tu as froid peut-être? 

Il s'approche de moi, lentement, un grand rire silencieux le secoue, il me sourit.

Ce sourire je le connais.

Il me sourit ainsi à chaque fois qu'il va…...

Je dois tenter de ratrapper le coup. Il ne doit pas savoir pourquoi je tremble, je dois….absolument…..

- J'étais juste surpris, vous m'aviez dit qu'elle était morte. 

Il ne sourit plus, j'ai donné la bonne réponse. La meilleure pour moi. Il prend un air rêveur en pensant à elle.

- Hum, effectivement, qui aurait pensé qu'elle s'en serait sortit avec de telles blessures; Enfin j'aurais du m'en douté, après tout, c'est ma création, mon soldat , il était impossible qu'elle meurt si facilement. 

Je profite de ces quelques secondes d'inattention pour reprendre le contrôle de mes emotions.

Sa voix se fait soudain moin tendre et devient presque haineuse.

- Elle s'est enfuit ce jour là, et pourquoi?!! Pour rejoindre aussitôt, un autre scientifique, un confrère! Il ne lui a rien offert que je n'aurais pas put offrir moi même!!!!

- Vous vouliez la tuez, je souligne d'une voix monotone.

Biiiiipppppp! Mauvaise réponse. Ou, peut-être pas finalement…..

- Tu as raison Zero un, ou peut-être devrais-je dire Rone? 

Mauvaise, définitivement mauvaise.

Je donnerai tout pour ne pas frissonner de nouveau. Mais je n'ai rien à donner et de toute façon, je suis si faible face à lui….

Il sait.

- Eh oui, je connais tout vos petits secrets……

Il sait notre nom secret.

- Tu croyais sincèrement que vous pouviez me cacher des choses, à moi, votre créateur!??

Il sait tout. Il a toujours tout su et sera toujours tout.

- Tu pense que pendant cette mission, tu pourras faire comme avant avec elle?!

Il sait même ce que je pense.

- Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle va te prendre dans ces bras et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. 

Il a raison comme toujours.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle va te pardonner. 

C'est vrai qu'est ce que j'espèrais?

- Elle ne t'a même pas regardé. 

Elle a preferé Duo.

- Elle semble très bien s'entendre avec 02. Comme quoi qui se ressemble s'assemble. 

C'est normal qu'elle prefere Duo.

Duo est lumière, il est passion, il ne l'entrainera pas vers les tenèbres, il la fera rire.

Et Duo n'essaira jamais de la tuer.

- Elle ne t'aime pas et c'est normal après tout. Tu n'est qu'un objet, un très bel et utile objet je te l'accorde, mais un objet quand même. Soyons sérieux, tu peux aprécier de porter tes chaussures, mais tu ne va pas te mettre à avoir de l'affection pour elles, non? 

Je ne suis qu'une chose inanimé. Duo lui vit. Je suis remplaçable. Duo est unique. Duo….. Zee…unique…Duo…Duo….

- Tu as compris n'est ce pas 01. Ca ne sert a rien d'espérer.Seul les faibles espèrent, car il n'ont pas la force d'accomplir leurs rêves. Toi, tu n'as pas avoir d'espoir, car tu n'est pas faible. Tu es une machine les machines n'ont pas à rêver. Oui je comprends. Bien, maintenant que nous avons mit tout ça au clair tu peux rejoindre tes "coéquipiers". 

Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie.

Elle est tout près.

Je vais bientôt atteindre la poigné de la porte quand la voix de J dans mon dos m'arrête.

Ne pas se retourner. Tu es presque sortit. Ne pas, ne surtout pas craquer maintenant.

- Une dernière chose 01, n'oublie pas, tu ne seras jamais libre. Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi. Je n'oublierais pas. 

Je suis sortit, de la pièce, de la maison.

Libre…….. non, mais l'illusion est si douce……si vrai……je pourrais presque y croire……presque….

Les autres m'attendent devant la voiture. il m'attendent moi..

Moi.

Savoir qu'ils m'attendent me donne chaud, c'est une bonne chaleur, même si je sais que je ne devrais pas aimé cette chaleur, même si je vais devoir affronté le regard de Zee, c'est si bon. Et Duo est là. Duo m'acceuille et me sourit. Duo me tire dans la voiture. Duo m'installe entre lui et Quatre.

Trowa est collé près de la fenêtre. Elle joue les copilotes.

On est très serré, mais qu'importe, j'ai chaud et je suis si bien.

Cependant je dois reprendre le contrôle, pas question de me laisser allez. Pas question de leur laissé voir combien ils comptent tous pour moi. Et elle. Et peut-être, lui…

Je m'adresse à Wufei qui à pris le volant.

- Ou va t'on?

- A la planque, on prends nos affaire puis direction l'aéroport le plus proche, on part au Etat-Uni. Texas.

- Yes, Let's go to home!!! Va y à fond Fei ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

- Maxwell, LA FERME!!!!!!!!

**A suivre………………………**

**Délire débile de l'auteur:**

(1)Elle est si mignonne.

(2)le bras de l'esprit

(3)mon ange gardien

(4)cette merde du batard

(5)Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, tout ira bien.

KAZU: Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii 3ème chapitre bouclé!!!!!! J'en pouvais plus……

HEERO: T'en pouvais plus de quoi, de me torturer?

KAZU: Te torturer? Heero tu délires, j't'ai à peine fait tremblé, le torturage en règle se sera pour plus tard…….

HEERO: Kami sama….

DUO: T'inquiète pas Hee chan, tu as qu'a te dire que tu te sacrifies pour l'équipe, tant qu'elle te torture, elle nous laissse tranquils.

KAZU: T'es jaloux Dudu, t'inquiète, j'aurais toujours le temps de m'occuper de toi!!

DUO:………….

HEERO: Niark niark ( basse vengeance)


End file.
